Naruto Bloopers and Behind the Scenes
by commanderkiddo
Summary: My comedy version of Naruto. What I think could, should, or would happen.
1. Behind The Scenes

Naruto Bloopers  
And  
Behind-The-Scenes

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Naruto characters, series, or anime. The only thing copyright by me, is this Fan fiction, and my OC which will be introduced later.

Scenes from Episode 3

Director- Okay guys. This is the beginning of the third episode (there's an accomplishment). --. We'll begin recording in 20 minutes.

Naruto- So. Sakura. You know you like me in this headband.

Sakura-Are we rehearsing lines, or are you just saying that?

Naruto- (pause) Which one turns you on? .

Sakura-Queer.

Naruto- Looking at Sasuke She wants me.

Sasuke- Yeah. Arrested.

Naruto- Do not hate the player. Hate the game.

Sasuke- I hate all of you.

Naruto- That's the spirit!

Ino- So. Are you ready for _our_ big scene?

Shikamaru- Whatever.

Ino- You better be!

Shikamaru- Sigh.

Ino- Because this is out big chance to the world what we're really made of! Shikamaru and Ino **FOREVER**!

Chouji- And Chouji! crunch

Ino- --U yeah him too…

Chouji- More Chips!

Ino- But this is the day! The day I'm giving 110 in this episode! The I'm gonna-- Ahh MY SHIRT! IT CAUGHT ON FIRE! SHIKAMARU DO SOMETHING!

Shikamaru- Whatever. Women. So troublesome.

Ino- AhhhhhhH!

Shikamaru- Women. Always nagging. I need this. I need that. Buy me things. Damn.

Chouji- Nagging like you are doing now?

Shikamaru- Ahh! I'm turning into one of them!

Ino- (half-burnt) Oh shut up and start the Scenes.


	2. Making Of Episode 3

Beginning of Scene 3.

Director: Okay everyone. Places. Naruto you're suppose to be on set! Get there.

Naruto: Okay I'm ready.

Director: ACTION!

Naruto: (yawns)

Naruto: (glances at calendar then smiles)

Naruto: Today's the day! I --AHH I SPILLED MY RAMEN!

Director: CUT! Get this kid a change of wardrobe and new ramen and start the scene over!

Naruto: Dammit! It's hot!

Naruto: I BLAME PUBERTY!

Director: …………..

Everyone Else: …………

Naruto: Okay ready. Let's redo the scene.

Naruto: (redoes scene perfectly until he eats the ramen.)

Naruto: o.o pleh! What kind of ramen is this!

Director: CUT! The kind from the red box.

Naruto: ick! I hate that kind! I NEVER eat from the red box!

Director: Okay fine. We'll work on this scene later.

Director: Cut to the scene where Sakura and Ino enter the classroom.

Director: Sakura! Ino! On set!

Sakura: (shoving Ino into doorway) Move you know I'm going to get in there first!)

Ino: No way forehead! I am!

Sakura and Ino Finally make it in and start argument

Sakura Runs Off

Ino: Hey! Where are you going!

Sakura: Good morning Sasuke. Mind If I sit with you?

Sasuke: ……….

Ino: Beat it forehead I'm sitting next to Sasuke!

Sasuke: Starts to laugh

Sakura, Ino, and Naruto: ………0.0 ……..

Director: Cut! Someone get this kid to stop laughing.

Starts Scene Over

Sakura: Mind If I sit next to you Sasuke?

Sensei: Okay. Class we're announcing the teams of 3 now everyone simma down.

Director: It's SETTLE down.

Sensei: Screw dat G I'm making it funky.

Director: Whatever. Continue.

Door Slams Open

Random Voice: Goooooooood Morning High School Girls!

Class: ………….wtf!

Random Voice: Tis I! You're super secret special guest speaker!

Sensei: We don't have a guest speaker today…

Random Voice: You do now!

Director: Who the hell are you!

Random Voice: My, my. Miss Tokyo director. Have you forgotten already? Tis I! Shigure Sohma!

Director: O.o you're in the wrong anime you stupid dog!

Shigure: TT no I'm not. I'm the guest speaker!

Director: You just want to see high school ninja girls!

Shigure: What's you're point?

Director: ahhh!

Naruto: (talking to some random guy) Want to see my sexy jutsu?

Random guy: sure!

Naruto: SEXY JUTSU!

Naruto transform

Shigure: O.O

Shigure: running up to Naruto Hello there young lady nice to meet you I'm Shigure and if you're interested in going out with me one day, here's my num--

Director: (Smacks Shigure) Get out of here! And that's a guy you're giving you're number to!

Shigure: You are you mother's daughter.

Director: Get out!

Sakura + Ino: Hello Shigure!

Shigure: (thinking) High school girls! Approaching me! Yay!

Sakura and Ino and Shigure having a conversation

Sakura: Hey director! Can we keep him?

Director: Wha! Hell no!

Sakura: Aww, but he's so cool!

Director: So were you, but then I got to know you better.

Sakura: HEY!

Director: Only kidding.

Shigure: Fine, fine. But I'll be back!

Director: I'll make sure you won't!

Shigure: Bye Bye now my good people!

Director: Okay next scene.

Camera dude: Sorry dude, but we like…..ran out of tape to rec on.

Director: What? We've only done a third of a scene!

Camera dude: Yeah, but like…all the pre-teen ninja chicks…like took over my quip, and like…vid'd the dog dude.

Director: Argh!

Director: I'll go down to the store and buy some more blank tapes myself. Someone get me some ginger-ale. NOW!

Camera dude: harsh.

Director: Take 5 everyone. For like…3 hours.


	3. Making Of Episode 3 Contin

Scenes From Episode 3

(Contin.)

Director: Okay. Obviously we're not going to get through this episode today, so just do whatever you want for now.

Sakura: Really!

Director: NO! get in the kitchen!

Sakura: ….we don't have a kitchen…

Director: Really? Hmm…I've gotta fix that…

Sakura: Okay…..

Director: Whatever do as you wish now.

Sakura?Confused much.

Ino: Just like you to be. Stupid.

Shikamaru: Women.

Ino: STOP SAYING THAT!

Shikamaru: BITE ME DAMMIT!

Ino: Gladly!

(Ino bites Shikamaru)

Shikamaru: Ow. That hurts. Stop.

Ino: Mess. With. Me.

Naruto: Man we have some odd conversations.

Sasuke: I'm on google dot com to look at myself.

Naruto: Yahoo dot com is better.

Sasuke: GOOGLE!

Naruto: YAHOO!

Sasuke: GOOGLE!

Naruto: YAHOO!

Sasuke: GOOGLE times INFINITY!

Naruto: I was going to say that!

Temari: AYE AYE AYE AYE AYE! Any boy fighting should be over me.

Sasuke: Shut the fuck up.

Naruto: Yeah you Ego-Maniac.

Temari: (in rage)

THIS HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED DUE TO THE FACT THAT TEMARI KICKED EVERYONES ASS. Twice. Maybe three times.

Back to the story!

(moments later)

Sakura: (reading script) WTF! ARE YOU SERIOUS! MY EFFING COUSIN HAS TO COME IN THE ANIME! WTF!

Director: I'm sorry Sakura but she's got the part.

Sakura: ERGH!

Sakura: The LAST thing I want is her DROOLING over MY Sasuke.

Sasuke: You don't OWN me.

Sasuke: I KNOW MY RIGHTS!

Sasuke: HELL YEAH I'M SEXY I KNOW! OOOH I THINK THEY LIKE ME!

Sakura: Please. Stop.

Sasuke: Yeah. You're right.

(Awkward)

Sakura: …There's a double-you in Akward?

Sakura: How queer.

Ino: You can't spell QUEER without SAKURA!

Sakura:…um…actually…you can

Ino: Well I mean you need the U

Ino: And the R

Naruto: What the hell are they fighting over now?

Shikamaru: Me.

Sakura & Ino: NO WE'RE NOT!

Shikamaru: You're always arguing with someone.

Ino: No I'm not!

Shikamaru: Yeah you are!

Shikamaru: You're doing it now!

Ino: You are such an ass

Shikamaru: And you're such a bitch!

Shikamaru: I bet you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you

Ino: Oh so the strategist is getting weak in the knees huh!

(Shikamaru and Ino Kiss.) (For a good 5 minutes.)

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto: Wow. Didn't see that coming.

Director: (Thinking) I should add that somewhere in the script

Hollywood Director: You are ALL SupaStars!

Director: uh…this isn't Hollywood. This is Tokyo.

Hollywood Director: Oh. Then you are all dumbass's

Director: Whatever.


	4. More Behind The Scenes

-1More Behind-The-Scenes

Naruto: Well it's the weekend guys. What do you want to do?

Sakura and Ino: Shop!

Neji: Look at hot girls!

Sasuke: Kill things!

Shikamaru: Nothing.

Chouji: EAT!

Naruto: Uh…okay…why don't we all just go to the movies?

Sakura, Ino, Neji, and Chouji: Okay!

Shikamaru and Sasuke: Whatever.

Sakura: I sit beside Sasuke!

Ino: No I do!

Sakura: Too late!

Sakura: You can sit beside Shikamaru!

Ino: Fine.

Chouji: I get snacks!

Naruto: No you'll eat them all before the movie starts.

Sasuke: I want to see something blow up!

Shikamaru: Me too!

Ino and Sakura: NO WAY!

Sasuke: If you're sitting with us you have to.

Sakura: Fine.

Neji: I'll find me a chick flick.

Naruto: wtf why?!

Neji: Hello?! CHICK Flick.

Neji: More girls.

Naruto: Good idea!

AT THE MOVIES

Ino: So what are we seeing?

Shikamaru: Killer blood sucker zombie crasher. In 3D!

Sakura: Oh joy.

Sasuke: Better get the good seats.

Shikamaru: Yeah if we get there early, we get free masks!

Ino: Yeah..don't want to miss that.

Neji: (talking to some random girl) Hey there. Let's say I'm a weather man. I think the chances of you hooking up with me is 100.

Girl: Get lost.

Neji: I am. In your eyes.

(Girl walks away)

Neji: Damn it.

Naruto: Not so easy is it?

Neji: Yeah. Especially if your attractive like me

Naruto: (whisper) not…

Neji: Did you say something?

Naruto: Yes I said uh…hot…that girl over there

Neji: Good call!

Shikamaru: Now girls. If you get scared, don't be afraid to hold on to me.

Ino: Uh huh.

Sasuke: Yeah what he said.

(The movie started)

(Naruto and Neji's Movie just ended)

Neji: Woo. I scored with 3 girls.

Neji: How many did you get?

Naruto: One.

Neji: AHhahahahHAHha.

Naruto: And she's amazing and beautiful and sweet and--

Neji: And she's my cousin!!!?!

Naruto: Hinata's your cousin?!

Neji: Yes.

Naruto: Cool!

Neji: Ew.

TenTen: Hi Neji. I didn't know you were here. What are you doing?

Neji: uh…..uh….leaving?

Naruto: (Cough) Hitting on other girls

TenTen: WHAT!

Neji: No…I…was..just

Neji: You're pretty when you're mad.

(TenTen Leaves)

Neji: Waittt!!!

(Neji Follows)

Naruto: Idiots.

Hinata: Shall we leave?

Naruto: Yes. Yes we shall.

(End of Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Ino's movie.)

(Shikamaru is grasping Ino, while Sasuke is holding on to Sakura tightly)

Ino: Uh..what are you guys doing.

Sakura: Yeah…you weren't scared were you?

Sasuke and Shikamaru: (Shaking off the fear) No…

Shikamaru: …………………no….we were just making sure you two were okay.

Sasuke: Yeah that's it.

Sakura: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.

Ino: Let's head home…


End file.
